yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 103
"Barian Vengeance: Part 1", known as "Alito the Silent Fighter - Reunion of the Passionate Duelists!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundredth and third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 12, 2013 and in the United States on March 29, 2014. Summary and Girag out of their stasis.]]In the Barian World, Dumon and Mizar are called by Vector at their usual meeting spot. Dumon asks why Vector brought them here. Mizar says that if the announcement was boring, Vector won't be leaving easy. Vector chuckles and says that they should rejoice, as Alito and Girag have awoken, much to Dumon's and Mizar's surprise. Girag and Alito had used up their powers in the human world, which was why they had to recover for a long time. Alito says that he couldn't just stay asleep after how pathetic his partners had been. Mizar is offended at Alito's new attitude. Vector tells him to calm down and show some gratitude because they got two of their friends back. Mr. Heartland flies in front of Vector, yelling his new catchphrase, "Fly Burning!" (Heartland does not say this catchphrase in the dub) He is proud to announce that he has news that he had been wanting to share with the group for a long time. Heartland pauses and asks if the Barians did not call him. Dumon speaks up, noting that a "Mythyrian Number" is within the ruins of Spartan City (in the dub, Dumon says that he and Mizar already figured out the location of the "Number"). Heartland confirms it and adds that Yuma Tsukumo is heading there as well. Alito reacts to Yuma's name in shock. Heartland is intimidated and exclaims that Alito's glare is causing his face to itch (Heartland being intimidated and scratching his face is cut from the dub). Girag suggests an ambush attack; if they wait at the ruins, Yuma and his friends will run into them. Alito steps down and volunteers to go to the ruins. He calls Yuma his prey and leaves immediately through a portal. As he leaves, Alito swears that he will beat Yuma with his own hands (in the dub, Alito says that he has a bone to pick with Yuma and that it has become personal). .]] In Spartan City, Astral confirms that it is the location of a "Mythyrian Number" can be found. Yuma comments that it seems more livelier than the other ruins they've been to (in the dub, Yuma notes that this is the newest set of ruins that they've been to yet). Tori and Rio come back from shopping, saying that they enjoyed themselves. Tori says that she heard that the pasta and pizza at Spartan City is delicious. Rio agrees with her and Tori yells her own version of "kattobingu" in excitement (in the dub, Tori suggests that she and Rio do a restaurant survey, while Rio adds that they can pick up on local dance moves). Yuma is annoyed that the girls toured around in Spartan City instead of focusing on their mission. Meanwhile, in the Different Dimension Airship, Orbital 7 sings a song about everyone in town looking around, while he is in the airship all by himself. Frustrated, he yells that it's become lonesome in here (in the dub, Orbital does not sing; instead, he flat-out complains that he was left behind and that robots need some excitement once in a while. When the others return, Orbital plans to throw a tantrum). While walking in the streets, Tori asks where they should start looking for the ruins. Rio says that they can't just search aimlessly (in the dub, Rio suggests that they ask the locals or buy a guidebook). Yuma suddenly notices something. Kite asks if Yuma found anything. Yuma points to an advertisement about the Pro Duelist Spartancity Tournament. Tori is annoyed because Yuma had nothing in his head but Dueling. He corrects them, pointing out a Duelist on it, who is actually Nistro, referred to as "Nistromo the Star Voyager". Kite recognizes Nistro, much to the surprise of his friends. Kite remembers several memories of Nistro participating in the World Duel Carnival. In the tournament, the announcer introduces Muscules the Magnificent as the crowd cheers. Next, he introduces the "mysterious masked man descending like a shooting star" and the "messenger from the stars," Nistromo the Star Voyager ("the mysterious masked Duelist hailing from outer space" in the dub). As Nistro encourages the crowd to cheer for him, the announcer continues that Nistro is popular among kids. Nistro exclaims that the cheering lifted his mood (in the dub, Nistro asks the crowd if they're ready to blast off). Back in the streets of the city, some children are watching Nistro's Duel, while Alito walks past them and watches the Duel as well. Nistro defeats Muscules by attacking directly with "Heroic Champion - Kusanagi", winning the tournament. Later, he is seen backstage signing autographs for children, with Dextra supervising the session. A girl says that the next Duel is for the title of champion, while a boy encourages that Nistro can win. Nistro agrees. Yuma calls out to Nistro and asks for an autograph as well. Both Nistro and Dextra are happy to see Yuma and his friends. At the lounge, Yuma says that he did not expect Nistro to become a Pro-Duelist. Nistro says that he is the envoy of the stars, "Nistromo the Star Voyager" (in the dub, Nistro says that people love his new persona). He won many challenges and his next battle is for the title of Champion. Tori asks if Dextra is also a Pro-Duelist. Dextra replies no, because she is Nistro's manager. Nistro says that he tried to talk Dextra into debuting with him as a Tag Team, but she refused. Dextra is frustrated that Nistro brought this up. Tori and Rio imagine Dextra wearing Nistro's costume. A flustered Tori says that she understands why, while Rio adds that the outfit may be a little too tight (Tori's and Rio's fantasy of Dextra wearing Nistro's outfit is cut from the dub). and Rio imagining Dextra's costume as a Pro Duelist for the Spartancity Tournament. (This scene is cut from the dub)]] Yuma asks about the "Star" motif. Nistro tells them that he wanted to show children a star of hope. He tells them that he and Dextra grew up in a horrible town full of trash. They tried their best to survive everyday. Despite their hardship, they found happiness in Dueling. A heated Duel that makes you really excited made Nistro and Dextra start looking toward a dream. Dextra continues that the dream became their star of hope. Nistro adds that no matter how dark the night sky may be, if at least one star is visible, then you can live and head toward it. He says that he wanted to show children that star of hope, which was why he came up with the title, "Nistromo the Star Voyager". Nistro realizes that he talked too much, embarrassed (Nistro's and Dextra do not tell the group about their childhood in the dub; Nistro instead says that by becoming Nistromo, he can be a hero that young people can look up to. He also says that this may seem corny to Yuma and the others). Yuma and Shark agree with Nistro's goal. Kite steps forward and says that he understands Nistro's dream because Kite fought hard to save Hart. Rio chimes in and sarcastically adds that Shark does not really care for her. After the conversation, Dextra asks why Yuma and his friends are in Spartan City. Yuma replies that they're searching for a ruin. 's previous life.]] In a bar, Alito comes in (a pan of the bar's interior is cut from the dub; the alcoholic drinks are also removed from the shelves and counter). The bartender welcomes him without looking up. He asks what he can get him. Alito brainwashes the bartender and asks where he can find Spartan City's ruins. At lunch time, Yuma and his friends, along with Nistro and Dextra talk about the "Mythyrian Numbers". Nistro asks if Yuma's father left clues in the other ruins. Yuma then inquires about the legend associated with Spartan City's ruins (in the dub, Yuma also confirms Nistro's question). Nistro confirms one place where the "Number" might be, coliseum (in the dub, Nistro heard the locals talking about the legend). Dextra informs the group about the legend of a gladiator's soul wandering the coliseum. Kite asks about the legend. Dextra and Nistro tell the legend: In this land, there was a gladiator who won many fights with his fists alone. He had a rival, the country's prince. Both of them fought each other numerous times (the blood is removed from the dub). Their fighting spirits formed a bond that surpassed their positions. The prince and gladiator met for one final showdown, but letting the prince lose in front of a large crowd was not allowed. The prince's advisors falsely charged the gladiator for a crime and captured him. The prince pleaded that the gladiator, his rival, was innocent. The advisors refused to listen to him and the gladiator was executed in front of a large crowd (in the dub, some details of the legend were changed. The prince's advisors were unhappy about the rivalry and sought ways to get rid of the gladiator for good. In the end, the gladiator was banished). Tori says that this is cruel. Dextra continues the legend; after the gladiator's execution, the country was destroyed, but the prince's spirit has been said to still wander the coliseum's ruins. Kite guesses that the prince held a grudge for being executed for a false charge. Nistro says that this isn't it; the prince still wants to fight because of the regret for not being able to finish his fight with his rival, which called his spirit back to the coliseum. Dextra adds that the ruins are currently submerged in a lake. Yuma is surprised at this revelation. Dextra points outside the window to the ruins' location. She explains that in order to seal the wandering spirit of the gladiator, the city's residents built a water bank here. Yuma asks on what they should do next. Rio suggests that they go the next day, since night would soon fall. Astral appears outside the Emperor's Key and thinks that the ruins are underneath the lake (in the dub, Astral thinks that retrieving the "Number" from the lake will not be easy). That night, Alito arrives at the lake and muses that Yuma hasn't arrived yet. He holds up several cards in his hand and decides to proceed and mess up the ruins. Meanwhile, Nistro is unable to sleep. He recalls the words the children said to him earlier. He decides to go for a ride, hoping to ease his nerves. He thinks that he's unable to sleep because of all the pressure (in the dub, Nistro remarks that this is the first time that this has happened to him and that it's not a good sign). Nistro arrives at the ruins and remembers the legend's moral, "Those who obtain the soul of the gladiator are said to have unparalleled strength dwelling inside them" ("Whoever captures the spirit of the warrior will gain extraordinary power" in the dub). He thinks that he can't believe that he came to the ruins in the middle of the night still believing in the legend, especially when the ruins are at the bottom of the lake. Elsewhere, Alito snaps his fingers, causing the "Blast with Chain" cards in the slots he had put in earlier to glow and set off several explosions. This drains the lake. The ground beneath Nistro caves in and he falls. At the hotel, Astral feels a presence and wakes Yuma up. Both of them go to the balcony with Kite, Rio and Shark already there. Kite reports that the water in the lake ran dry. He passes his binoculars to Yuma to let him get a closer look. Yuma scans the area and finds a coliseum where the lake was. He asks if this is the place where the "Number" is; Kite replies that this is most likely the place. Shark says that the Barians must be there. Astral adds that if they were already there, the "Number" may be in danger of being taken. Rio places a hand on Shark's shoulder and says that she feels uneasy (in the dub, Rio senses a dark power down there). Dextra comes in to ask what happened. Meanwhile, in the hotel room, Tori is still sleeping, dreaming about Spartan City's pasta (Tori being asleep is cut from the dub). .]] Nistro recovers from the fall and looks at the coliseum in surprise and awe (in the dub, Nistro mutters that the fall must have rattled his brain). Meanwhile, Dextra drives Yuma and his friends (except for Tori) to the ruins. Yuma apologizes to Dextra for bothering her in the middle of the night. Dextra tells Yuma not to worry about it because they were in a hurry and wonders where Nistro went off to. On a hallway wall, the legend mentioned previously by Nistro and Dextra is rendered in murals. Alito walks by them, as he feels a similar presence to what Vector had felt in Number 65's ruins. Alito arrives at the location of the "Mythyrian Number", with the card wedged between two of the fingers on a statue of a hand. He jumps up and yells if that really is the "Number" (in the dub, Alito yells that he will take the "Number" and use it against Yuma). Before he can grab it, a force field surrounds the statue, preventing him from getting to the card. A voice rings out, saying that those who lack a heated fighting spirit will not take its soul. The voice belongs to a gladiator in a silver helmet, who asks if Alito loves fighting with all his heart. Alito affirms that he does and swears that he has the fighting power to defeat Yuma Tsukumo. The gladiator's eyes glow red and asks if Alito is the one. Alito's fist shatters the force field completely, allowing him to take the "Number". The statue explodes and Alito muses that the "Number" he just got is a powerful one. Then he realizes that using it could be a huge risk for the wielder. Nistro calls out to Alito from behind, asking what he's doing there. Alito recognizes him as the Pro Duelist who won the tournament earlier. Yuma and his friends arrive, confused as to why Nistro is at the coliseum. Yuma sees Alito and he reveals himself to Yuma, while muttering his name in distaste. Yuma is happy to see Alito again and says that he was really worried. Alito replies that he was worried too as he did not want anyone else to beat Yuma but him (in the dub, Alito says that he recovered and that he can't wait to have another Duel with Yuma). The "Number" card glows with an orange aura. Alito wonders if the "Number" wants to fight, but the "Number" is too zealous for him. Nistro is confused and asks what is happening and if Yuma knew Alito (in the dub, Nistro tells Yuma that Alito was the one who set off the explosives at the lake). Alito decides to use Nistro as the wielder of the "Number". He throws the card to Nistro, who catches it. Nistro is surprised that Alito gave him a "Number". Alito holds up "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and brainwashes him into using the "Number" to defeat Yuma. Nistro is shocked by electricity, surprising everyone present. .]] A Barian Emblem appears on Nistro's forehead and Nistro, now under the Barians' control, says that he will do everything for the Barian World. Yuma demands why Alito brainwashed Nistro. Dextra asks what Yuma means, then turns to Alito, asking who exactly he is. Alito introduces himself as one of the Seven Barian Emperors. This leaves Dextra confused; she asks why a Barian would be on Earth because she thought that they were defeated after Yuma's Shark's and Kite's Duel against Dr. Faker. .]] Alito suggests a Tag Duel, as enough people are present. Dextra repeats "Tag Duel" in surprise (in the dub, Dextra questions why they would do this). Yuma says that they must win to release Nistro from Alito's control. Dextra accepts the challenge and agrees to team up with Yuma because she is Nistro's manager. If Nistro's heart falls into enemy hands, it's her duty to get it back (in the dub, Dextra says that she can't just stand back and let the Barians use Nistro as a puppet and that she will fight against Nistro to save him). Yuma agrees to let Dextra be his partner. Shark objects because Alito isn't an ordinary person and volunteers to Duel instead of Dextra (in the dub, Shark offers to Duel because Dextra never Dueled a Barian before). Kite stops Shark and tells him to let Dextra handle this. Alito tells Yuma to put on a happier face - isn't he excited to Duel him again? Yuma admits that this is true; he wanted to have another heated Duel with Alito like last time, but not when Alito involved Nistro like this. Alito tells Yuma not to worry about it because after some thought, he decided to put Nistro to work (in the dub, Alito replies that he needed Nistro's help and that Nistro will give it his all); Alito pounds his fist on Nistro's chest as he finishes this statement. Yuma repeats, "useless?" in bewilderment. in a Tag Duel against Nistro and Alito.]] Alito says that this is enough chatting and throws off his cloak. All four players arm their D-Pads; Yuma dons his Duel Gazer, while Nistro's and Dextra's Duel Gazer tattoos appear and Alito's left eye turns red. Nistro starts the Duel by Normal Summoning "Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier". Yuma mutters Nistro's name. He takes the next turn as he draws "Gagaga Magician". He thinks about why Alito is acting this way. Astral tells Yuma to calm down and not to let anger mislead his judgment. Yuma says that he knows and calms down. He Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician". He then activates "Gagagamirror", which lets him treat it as a monster with the same Level as a "Gagaga" monster for an Xyz Summon. The mirror reflects "Magician" before turning to face Yuma's opponents. Yuma then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia". Alito calls Yuma's play hot-blooded (in the dub, Alito notes that Yuma must be worried because he Summoned his best card on his first turn). Yuma says that during the first turn, neither player can attack, so he Sets a card to end his turn (in the dub, Yuma says that Alito should be the one who's worried). Alito chuckles and says that the Duel will continue until a team is completely crushed (in the dub, Alito says that all this tough talk will not save Yuma for what is coming up ahead). He starts his turn and Sets a monster and a Spell/Trap Card. Dextra goes next and Sets a monster and two Spell/Trap Cards. From the sidelines, Rio observes that Alito's aura is different than before (Rio's observation is cut from the dub). " is Summoned.]] Nistro takes his turn and Summons "Heroic Challenger - Clasp Sword". He activates the effect of "Ambush Soldier", Tributing it to Special Summon two "Heroic Challenger" monsters from his hand, with their Levels reduced to 1. He Summons "Heroic Challengers" "Double Lance" and "Night Watchman". Nistro overlays his three Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 54: Lion Heart". Yuma exclaims that this must be the "Number" from the ruins, while Dextra notes that it only has 100 ATK. Nistro explains that "Lion Heart" cannot be destroyed by battle while in Attack Position. He attacks "Utopia" with "Lion Heart". Dextra is surprised, exclaiming that Nistro will take 2400 damage from the attack. Nistro activates the effect of "Lion Heart" to make Yuma take the same amount of damage as Nistro. "Utopia" pulls its fist back in response to the effect, leaving Yuma and Astral in shock. Nistro declares, "Pouncing Punch", as "Utopia" and "Lion Heart" punch each other on the face. An explosion knocks Yuma and Nistro back, reducing their Life Points to 1600. A concerned Dextra yells Nistro's and Yuma's names. Astral asks if Alito is aiming for a reckless simultaneous suicide strategy (in the dub, Astral asks if Alito wants Yuma and Nistro to exchange blows until one of them collapses). Alito says that Astral is correct, but admits that he isn't involved in this - it's Nistro. Alito laughs maliciously and mockingly says that Nistro will be crushed bravely with Yuma (in the dub, Alito says that as a puppet, Nistro is useful, but completely disposable). Yuma gets up and asks what exactly happened to Alito. He yells that it's not like Alito to fight like this. The Barian Emperor replies that the hatred of losing to Yuma was what changed him (in the dub, he yells that he will do anything to defeat Yuma). Alito laughs maliciously as Yuma is presented with the possibility of losing Nistro. Featured Duels Nistromo the Star Voyager vs. Muscules the Magnificent Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Nistromo the Star Voyager controls "Heroic Champion - Kusanagi" ( 4/2500/2400) in Attack Position, while Muscules the Magnificent controls no cards and has 800 Life Points. Nistromo the Star Voyager's turn "Heroic Champion - Kusanagi" attacks directly (Muscles the Magnificent: 800 → 0 LP). Yuma Tsukumo & Dextra vs. Alito & Nistro Turn 1: Nistro Nistro draws. He then Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagaga Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Gagagamirror" to target "Gagaga Magician" (a "Gagaga" monster) and treat "Gagaga Magician" as an Overlay Unit of the same Level. Yuma then overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagagamirror" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Alito Alito draws. He then Sets a monster and a card. Turn 4: Dextra Dextra draws. She then Sets a monster and two cards. Turn 5: Nistro " and "Utopia" battle.]]Nistro draws. He then Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Clasp Sword" ( 1/300/100) in Attack Position. Since "Ambush Soldier" has been face-up for more than one turn, Nistro activates its effect to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" and "Heroic Challenger - Night Watchman" (two Level 4 or lower "Heroic Challenger" monsters) in Attack Position as Level 1 monsters ("Heroic Challenger - Double Lance": 4 → 1/1700/900) ("Heroic Challenger - Night Watchman": 4 → 1/1200/300). Nistro overlays "Heroic Challenger - Clasp Sword", "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance", and "Heroic Challenger - Night Watchman" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 54: Lion Heart" ( 1/100/100, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. "Lion Heart" attacks "Utopia". Due to the second effect of "Lion Heart", it can't destroyed by battle while in Attack Position. Due to the third effect of "Lion Heart", the battle damage Nistro took is inflicted to Yuma as well (Nistro: 4000 → 1600 LP, Yuma: 4000 → 1600 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * As a recurring error, there were several scenes when the old card backings were used. These were corrected in the dub.